


Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple night with Ella & Maze





	Nights

Ella traced her finger down Maze’s spine, a wide smile spreading across her face as she watched a small tremble rush down the demon’s body. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Maze’s shoulder before dropping onto the mattress next to her, pausing to push her hair away from her face.

“Morning,” she whispered, afraid to break the peaceful silence that had begun to surround them. Most of her nights with Maze were filled with laughter and fun, loud noises and bright lights, but tonight had been different. Maze had come to her with a quiet smile and soft eyes. She had led Ella to the bedroom and kissed her gently, touched her slowly, and treated her like something precious.

Maze looked towards Ella’s window with a quirked brow. “I don’t think it counts as morning until the sun is up,” she said, nodding towards the still black sky.

“Technicality,” Ella said. She reached forward and ran her hand through Maze’s hair, brushing the wild strands away from her face and tracing her jaw. “You’re really beautiful,” she said.

Maze looked away, her lips turning upwards softly, and shook her head. “So are you,” she said, her voice quiet. Maze cleared her throat, shaking her head so her hair moved away from her face, and rolled onto her side. “You should get some sleep,” she said.

Ella wrapped her arm around Maze’s waist, pulling her close and burying her nose into the back of Maze’s neck. “Goodnight.” She said.  _ I love you _ . She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
